


Confessions

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: Aomine is stubborn as always and ignores his friends. Kagami's forces Aomine to tell what he's feeling and turns out it was love.





	

Kagami was walking in hallway when he spotted Kuroko, "Hey Kuroko, have you heard anything from Aomine?"

  
Kuroko pondered for a moment, "No. Did you need something from him?"

  
Kagami sighed, "I swear I tried contacting him so we can play 1 on 1 and this fool hasn’t even responded.”

  
"Well may-" Kuroko's sentence was cut short due to the ringing of his phone. "Oh it's Momoi, please give me a moment Kagami.

  
Kuroko answered the phone, "Hello Momoi."  
"Kuroko, Dai-chan has been ignoring this whole week!! And when I try to visit him, he always pushes me away!! I don't know what to do anymore!" wailed Momoi  
Kuroko turns to Kagami and mouths, "It's about Aomine-kun."  
"What happened to that asshole?" Kagami mouthed back.  
Kuroko held up his index finger, "Momoi what happened to him?"  
Momoi sighed, "I don't know. During the first half the week I guess he was his usual self. But once we started basketball practice, he stormed in there complaining and yelling nonsense. And now he hasn't even showed up at school.  
"Thank you for telling me. I'll try and contact him"  
Momoi sighed in relief, "Thank you Kuroko. Do you want his address so maybe you see if you can talk to him in person?"

  
During Kuroko's conversation Kagami kept thinking what the hell was going on. Kagami's train of thought was interrupted by Kuroko tapping his shoulder.  
"Kagami, here is Aomine's address. You should go visit him." Kagami took the piece of paper from Kuroko.  
"Why me? Shouldn't you go too?"  
Kuroko shook his head, "I can't Kagami I have other things I have to do."  
Kagami threw his head back, "Really. Like can yo-"  
“No I cannot Kagami. Here is address.”  
“But I have practice today."  
"Don't worry, I'll tell coach that you had something come up and it was very important." said Kurko.  
Kagami sighed, "Alright then. I guess I'll see you later Kuroko."  
"See you later Kagami." waved Kuroko while parting their ways.

  
______________

  
Once he reached Aomine's house, he knocked on the door. A middle aged women with short dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and soft facial features opened the door. "Hello. Are you a friend of Daiki?"  
"Uhh yes I am. I heard that he wasn't feeling well so I thought I should visit him. Oh and I also brought some food. " said Kagami.  
She opened the door wider and let Kagami inside. "Oh how sweet. I know he will love this. I've been trying to get Daiki out of his room, but he never comes out. I guess I have a very stubborn son. Hopefully you can talk some sense into him. "  
Kagami smiled awkwardly, "I hope I can do that." Aomine's mom glanced at the time, "I hope you really don't mind, but I have some errands to run before the day ends. Daiki's room is the door to the right." said Aomine's mom.  
Kagami gave a polite smile, "Oh no don't worry. That's okay."  
"Daiki a friend came to visit you!!" she shouted. She turned to Kagami, "I'll be back quickly. I hope you can manage to talk to him." She smiled, grabbed her coat and headed off her way.

  
Kagami was now standing next to Aomine's bedroom door. He knocked on his door quietly. There was no answer. Kagami knocked again.   
"Go away Momoi." said Aomine in a harsh tone.  
Kagami opened the door and let himself in. "Yo, I'm not Momoi."  
Aomine peeked over his blanket and glared at Kagami.   
"What are you doing here dumbass?" spoke Aomine.   
Kagami placed the container of food on his desk and look a good look around Aomine's room. "Your room is really messy."  
Aomine glared at Kagami, "I said what are you doing here?"   
Kagami rolled his eyes, "I'm obviously here because one you haven't texted me back. Which is really annoying. And two,I heard that you were been more of an asshole that usual."   
Aomine rolled his eyes and hid back under his blanket, "Just leave me alone."  
"Talk to me." demanded Kagami.  
"No." said Aomine  
Kagami rolled his eyes, “Come on du-”  
Aomine threw the blanket off his head, "Didn't you hear me?! I said go away!!"  
Kagami sighed and rub his face, "Why are you so fuckin' stubborn?"  
Aomine buried himself back in his blanket, "Just leave. I don't want to see your stupid ass face."

  
Oh no. I am not going to deal his shit today, thought Kagami.

  
Kagami walked up to Aomine’s bed and yanked off his blanket. “Oi, get your lazy as-”

  
Like a wild cat, Aomine pounced on Kagami, yanking him by his shirt collar and slamming him against his door. “God, you don't listen, do you?”

  
Aomine raised his fist and brought it down on Kagami. With the help of Kagami’s quick reflexes, he blocked Aomine fist with his own hand. Shock and rage were written all over Kagami’s face. He roughly pushed Aomine off him, “Yo dude what the fuck is your problem?! What's wrong with you?!”

  
Aomine stood wide eyed at Kagami. “I-I…” Aomine choked on his words. Tears slowly began rolling down his face. Kagami reached out to touch him, but Aomine swatted his hand. “Get. Out. Now.” hissed Aomine.

  
When it came to comforting people, Kagami will admit he wasn’t the best person for that specific job. But he knew that he had to do something because he has never seen this side of Aomine. Kagami went up to Aomine and pulled him into a tight hug. Aomine thrashed in Kagami’s embrace, but Kagami only held him tighter. Aomine’s futile attempts of removing himself stopped and he melted into Kagami’s warm arms. Aomine laid his head on his shoulder and let his tears flow free. Kagami rubbed small circles into his back.

  
Kagami was the first to break the silence, “You, um, you wanna talk about it?” Aomine shrugged his shoulders. Kagami slowly removed his arms from Aomine, but Aomine didn’t budge. Kagami sighed and began waddling to Aomine’s bed with Aomine still attached to him. On his way to the bed, Kagami tripped over one of Aomine’s magazine which cause them both fall onto the bed. Aomine was crushed by Kagami’s weight, “Ahh you’re so heavy.” struggled Aomine. Kagami hovered over Aomine and pinned his arms over his head, “Ok now, you’re gonna tell me what’s been bothering you.” demanded Kagami.

  
Aomine turned his face away from Kagami and pushed his lips in a thin line. Kagami huffed and pushed their bodies into the center of bed. Kagami straddled Aomine and with his free hand he grabbed Aomine by the chin so now he had to look at Kagami.

  
“I’m only gonna say this once. What’s been bothering you?”

  
Quieter than a whisper, Aomine mumbled his answer.

  
“What was that?” asked Kagami

  
Aomine said his response a little louder, “People always called me a monster and say they hate my guts. And guess what! Surprise, I have feelings! And those feelings are feeling pretty hurt right now.” Kagami softened his grip and took his hands away from Aomine. “That can’t be the only thing that’s actually bothering you, is it?”

  
Aomine looked away and shook his head, “No I guess that’s not the only thing.”

  
Kagami got closer to Aomine, “Then what.”

  
Aomine sighed, “I guess I don’t wanna lose the one thing that I love and brings me happiness.”

  
Kagami looked surprised. “To be honest that wasn’t the answer that I was expecting.”

  
Aomine pushed himself up and used his arms as support. Aomine invaded Kagami’s personal space and smirked. “You wanna know I what love the most?”

  
Kagami was very hesitant ask, but did anyway, “What?”

  
Aomine went closer to Kagami. His breath grazing Kagami’s lips, “You.” And with that Aomine closed the space inbetween them. Kagami stood in shock as Aomine kissed, but slowly melted into the kiss and placed his hands behind Aomine’s neck. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and brought their bodies closer. Aomine licked Kagami’s bottom asking for permission. Kagami didn’t waste time and parted his mouth.

  
Aomine was in no rush and savored the taste of Kagami. Both were in need of some air and separated. Kagami’s face was full on red and didn’t make eye contact with Aomine. Aomine smiled at the adorableness. He cupped Kagami’s face, “I like you a lot. Because all you have done is brought me happiness and you’re actually someone that I enjoy playing basketball with. I don’t want to lose you.” He kissed Kagami’s lip.

  
Kagami’s blush became even redder, “I uh, I like you too.” Aomine smiled and brought their heads together for another kiss. Once they separated, Aomine looked over his shoulder and saw that Kagami had place a container on his desk. “Oi, what’s that?”

  
Kagami craned his neck over his shoulder, “Oh that’s just some lasagna that I brought.”

  
“For me?” asked Aomine. Kagami nodded. Aomine removed himself from Kagami and got the container, “You know I’ve never had lasagna before?”

  
Kagami eyes widen in disbelief, “What how come you never lasagna before!?” Aomine shrugged his shoulders. He brought the container over to his bed and took out the fork in it. Kagami watched him as he took a bite from the food. Aomine eyes flutter closed and moaned at the flavor, “My god, Kagami where the hell did you buy this?” asked Aomine with a mouthful of lasagna.

  
“Oh I didn’t buy that. I made it myself.”

  
Aomine launched himself at Kagami and hugged him. “Oh my god I think I hit the jackpot. I’ve decided that I’m marry you once I turn 18.”

  
“What, who said that I am gonna marry you?!”

  
Aomine smirked and kissed Kagami, “Me.”


End file.
